Book 3 and a half: The Rising of the Sun part 1
by JC
Summary: Set place a day or so after Two Sides of the Coin. Trust fading fast, a team member needing rescuing, a sister discovered and a life fading. How much can Ziva take?
1. prolouge

Thank you to those that have reviewed both stories I much appreciated.

Aquasm- I know, but I guess the readers are more interested in Tony and Ziva getting together more then the show plot. But long as I get reviews like yourself than it has been worthwhile and gives my ego a boost. So well done you!

So thank you all! Jimmel, Rebel Magus, NC, and pirate princess!

I am hoping that what I am doing in this final two parter will work, not because it will be in two parts but I be doing mini stories in between the main story. Meaning I will write a chapter or two going back in Ziva past. (Think of them as fillers!) So I am hoping it will work and make sense.

**Story so far...**

**Story 1 The Side That We Are On**

**A woman from Ziva's past has come back into her life, it started with a marine's death. Gibbs' trust in her will be tested once again.**

**Story 2 Two Sides of the Coin**

**A surprise revealed, a former friend return back in Ziva's life and Gibbs trust in her is starting to fade.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Rising of the Sun <strong>

**Prologue**

"God Z! Help!" Aminah cried out to Ziva as she lay on the dusty, dirty floor kicking out and clutching her stomach trying to stop the bleeding. Ziva was holding her left shoulder after a bullet grazed it.

The turn of events went badly wrong; she thought she could handle it all to herself. Thought she could bring that woman to justice all on her own only to realise again that she screwed up. She shook her head from those thoughts and went by Aminah's side to help her stop the bleeding. Ripping off her sleeve from her left side and putting it on top of the weeping wound, trying her best to not think of her own her pain as she held down the fabric.

Her mind was racing; concentrating solely on her friend that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her or the sound of the trigger being pulled back. Having her back turned and blocking her friend's view she didn't see the man approaching behind her, pointing his gun at her head.

It was only by the sound of the body dropping to the ground beside her that she turned around and realised once again how close she came to meeting her maker. Ziva momentarily stopped what she was doing , looking down at the body, then turning round to the footsteps, standing up to study the younger woman who stood a few yards away from her. " Shalom! akhot g'dolah! (Big sister)."

Hearing what she had just said she stared and began to walk closer, their lighting around them was poor she could not see the owner of the voice. "Do I know you? Why would you call me that?" She questioned afraid on what will be the answer.

"It has been over a decade since we last saw each other but yes you know me big sister." Finally closing the distance between herself and the woman she stare looking deeper and deeper in her eyes and taking in the rest of her features in, she looked into her eyes again, those hazel eyes and she knew, she knew straight away who the stranger standing before her is.

It was a ghost that she thought was buried a long time ago and never to be risen and hard as it was all those years ago she had finally made her peace and had moved on. Now here was that ghost standing in front of her staring back at her with those unique hazel eyes that made her stand out from the rest.

"Tali?" Her eyes watered as that one single word which she never thought she would have uttered came out of her trembling lips.

"Yes, sister it is me... Tali... I had faked my own death..."


	2. Two Days Ago

**The Rising of the Sun**

**Chapter 1 – Yesterday**

Ziva was staring intensely into her monitor the pictures appearing as a side show, showing her past in happier times a forgotten youth a glimpse of a rare night of freedom. Smiling at the memory; however few from that night. Then she saw it! Saw; what was a rare picture of the woman. Her friend's mother. Who was evil beyond words and wanted her in order to capture her father Eli for reasons unknown to her, this woman will not let anyone stand in her way. She would do anything she could think of to get her target. That is why she is after Ziva not to use as some sort of ransom but for all the information she unearthed in past missions.

Tony was looking at her from his desk, worried. Ziva knows that she can trust and confided in him but she was still reserved in doing so, still struggling that she was now free and able to live her own life without the need of seeing approval of her father Eli.

Above them on the second floor outside the MTAC room stood Gibbs who was also worried about her, he thought of her as a daughter that he had lost. He almost lost Ziva once and that was not because of him leaving her behind in Tel Aviv it was because she didn't tell him the truth on why she killed Ari. He was mad when he confronted her on what he found out from director Vance on why she did it. On why she killed her own flesh and blood but relaxed when he looked at her as she broke down in tears when she told him she didn't save Gibbs because she had to but because she wanted to. From the four years that he had known her he saw her grow from being a soulless killer who seemed to enjoy what she did to a great agent and a warm and compassionate woman.

He knows that it was not her fault on how she grew up into a killing machine, having heard before shooting her brother dead what her father was really like, making her lost and confused and not knowing what to believe in. But now that part of her life had finished and she had made her decision she is rebuilding a new life of her own and for herself. He can not lose her; he can not lose another daughter again.

Vance stood next to him. "Sometimes you have to let them fight their own battles. We both know that better then anyone."

"I know, I can't just stand by and let her do that. It is too soon for that. She just started to be more open. "

"That's the only way that they will learn. They are, after all adults Gibbs. You have to step back. The rest is up to her."

"I know." They both again look back at Ziva. "But if any more bodies pop up like they did, then you step in."

**TBC...**

**I know is a small chapter but I promise you that they will get bigger!**


	3. Mictecacihuatl

**Mictecacihuatl**

**Chapter 2**

The stone walled room was adorned with maps and photos. The room was filled with people busying themselves with work; some had their heads down furiously scribbling away trying to come up with new plans. The room was just one of many within the abandon building that was now used as a hide out.

A woman of beauty stood out from the evil that represents the building, this woman had won many hearts of men who were unable to say 'no' to her and were only too happy to follow any orders that she gave.

But...

This creature of beauty hides the ugliness within.

She paced around the room accompanied by a number of followers ready and willing to do whatever that she ordered. "How close are we?" She boomed the woman who name isAlleyah but was given the nick name Mictecacihuatl (Lady Death.)But unlike the nick name instead of guiding the bones of the dead in the underworld to create new life, she was their cause of death having for decades the thirst for blood and torture that many had died in her hands.

"Every attempt that we had made to capture Ziva has been blocked by your daughter. She is helping her."

"Fools! I am working with fools!" She screamed at them as she paced, no one dare to speak. She needed to come up with another plan a better strategy.

"Maybe going after Ziva herself is not the right approach?" The woman looked at the one that had dared to speak, she looked at the young man not saying a word but giving him permission to carry on. "We should have Ziva come to us." Again the woman did not speak again letting him continue. "We should go after her work colleagues. She may not care what happens to her but she does care about those around her. Having your daughter protect Ziva will leave her colleagues open, making it easy for us to get one of them and having Ziva follow."

"Have you got any in mind?"

"Several..." The young man continues as he picked up a green folder and empty out the contents out on the table spreading them out so that everyone can see. "I have been following Ziva myself and at their crime scenes the people in the photos are her work colleagues." He points at Ducky and Jimmy... "This is their medical examiner and his assistant..." He pointed next to Abby. "...This is their forensics expert she only joins them in the field a few times." After Abby came Tony and McGee. "These are her team mates... Their names are Tony Dinozzo and Timothy McGee... He (taping at Dinozzo's photo) used to work for Baltimore police department. So far I have nothing for the other one...This one... (Pointing a photo of Gibbs.) His name is..."

"Leroy... Jethro... Gibbs..."

"That is correct. He is her boss. I tried to find out anything I could for him but unfortunately I could not."

Alleyah looked at the coloured photo in front of her and smiled. "Do not worry about him...I know enough." She smiled as she looked at the young man who was puzzled on how she knows him but didn't dare voice his thoughts. She went back into looking at the rest of the photos and then back at him.

"So who do we pick?" The young man took a moment to think about it; then pointed on one of the photo. "This one..." Alleyah looked at the photo that he pointed to and back at him smiling he had indeed made the right choice. "Perfect."

"When do you want to begin?" He asked. Alleyah smiled. "Now!"

* * *

><p>Gibbs was at his basement doing some wood work, doing his hobby helps him to think. He stopped what he was doing and went to his desk on where there was a secret compartment. With Vance's permission he was given the files with the condition for his eyes only. Going over and over the report on what they know so far, it was only now that it had hit him. Studying the pictures on how the marines were murdered he had seen this type of slaying before... It had happened years ago when he was a marine, he came across a dead body and a few women screaming on discovering the body, their faces wrapped in their headscarf to wipe their tears. He had thought nothing of it until now, with everything that happened and with Ziva. It happened when he was on a mission in Iraq.<p>

With new enthusiasm he again started from the beginning and going through every single word and scanning in detail however small all the photographs, getting deeply into it. He didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Abbey was in her lab restudying everything again, she didn't like any cases being unsolved she had a word with Vance that she still liked to keep searching the evidence in case she missed something the first time round. He agreed providing that it does not interfere with her work and commitment to the other NCIS teams that needed her help with they cases.<p>

She too, was engross with the evidence and her emo rock music playing, that she did not hear the door slide or the foot steps approaching her.

* * *

><p>Ducky was in the mortuary going over his copy of his findings from the victims' bodies he had a feeling that something was a miss. Re-evaluating the x-rays from the three gunmen that were killed in the alleyway, he notices something that he did not notice before. "By Jove, well I be..." Pulling off the x-ray from the light still. Ducky turned not hearing any footsteps and dropped the x-rays.<p>

* * *

><p>Tony was in his flat lying down on his sofa, thinking. Just thinking. He and Ziva have a relationship that was difficult to explain. Sure when he first met her, he hated her guts because of what she represented at the time. A Liaison Officer for Ari the man who was behind Kate's death. A woman who he had fantasies of at work and in the night. He grew close to her in the short time that he knew her. She was indeed a woman of beauty. When she died he could have sworn he felt his heart break.<p>

When Ziva came along and said she was there to stop agent Gibbs in killing Ari he wanted to smack her in the face for defending that monster and what he had done.

He found out she was to be joining their team and sitting at Kate's desk and in her chair he wanted to reach out and grab her by the collar so that he could yank her out.

He remembers all the times that she had shown no emotions. When Gibbs was presumed dead as the cape fear blew up. When she went undercover for them to capture Andrew Hoffman and was stubborn to have her cut checked out and taking her temper out on the poor photocopier.

Even though she has a tough exterior he also remembers the times that he wished he had comforted her. Like when they had found out that Ari was her half brother that Gibbs shot dead, it must have been hard for her to believe her brother was a cold bloodied killer, then to have your boss kill him.

There was the time when Lt Saunders died. A man Ziva truly loved. He remembered when he passed away Ziva was at work and carried on as normal; she went to his funeral only to come back and finish her work. When they had the argument over his feelings for Jean Barnett he cruelly referred him to dead man walking knowing that it was a low blow. The time when agent Lee was killed and he saw the tears appearing in Ziva's eyes as they watched Gibbs telling her little sister that she was dead. He wanted to comfort her there and then, but could not. He remembered the time that they went undercover as assassins who were married. He may have let his male intentions 'slip' once or twice but he had never played on it.

His final thoughts were of Tel Aviv and Africa. The trouble that he was in for killing Michael Rivkin and had to be brought to Tel Aviv to be questioned by Eli David. Ziva's father, he had never seen so much rage in Ziva's eyes as he had done on that day, he knew that she would have killed him on the spot if she had not been working with NCIS and developed the softer side of her.

When they rescued her in Africa he wanted to hold her when they got back, but he couldn't gave her that safety net. Not just yet, as the damage was done and it had taken time for Ziva to be Ziva again. To this day she has yet to speak of what happened especially when any assault cases involving women crops up.

Now, this with this new incident he wants to be there for her, help through with whatever is troubling her. He wanted to be by her side and pick her up should she fall.

Yes, her and Tony's relationship was a complex one who knows how it will play out.

Still staring at the ceiling he heard a knock on the door.

* * *

><p>Ziva was again tossing and turning not being able to sleep these past days the past week had been a shock to her system. A former friend from the past pops up giving her a warning, marines' deaths that resembled deaths back home. Disappointing Gibbs and having to lie to him once again.<p>

For the umpteenth time that night she went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. Turning on the light and shuffling her way to the sink. She opened her cabinet to grab a bottle of pills, only finding that she was having difficulty. "Stupid bottle, if I had my gun on me now I will shoot you. Line up arrow and pull. I did that... AAH! Childproof lids." In frustration and temper she threw the bottle at the door. Tears prickling and running down her face she slid down and cried.

Going back into the depths of her mind of memories of the past, she did not hear the front door opening and footsteps entering.

* * *

><p>McGee was typing away on his computer, starting on a new novel only stopping as he too drifted off thinking of the past days.<p>

He notice how Ziva, was once again cutting herself off from the rest of the team. But he had learnt with Ziva that when the time comes she will come to you and talk and he will listen, without judgement.

Going back to what he was doing he heard a knock on the door, scrapping back his chair he got up to answer it...

**TBC... **


	4. Taken

**Chapter 3 Taken**

_...Starting to come too, head still heavy, still pounding like jack hammers breaking through the cement of sidewalks, surrounding by darkness, lost, confused... blind. Movement restricted, paralysed even. Suddenly a feeling of floating, 'flying' through the air but not in a good way, hands lifting, touching. Hearing the footsteps as their climb one floor, two? Who was to say? But it's keeping the mind going, needing to stay awake and to think, think on how to get free from this mess._

_'Remember, remember... Remember what had happened last night... I can't...Everything foggy...hazy...I can not think straight._

_Mumbling... I hear mumbling all around me... three, four? Different voices maybe more? Less? I can not tell. The feeling of floating is brought to a halt. I'm positioned upright and it seems I'm sitting, trying to make a sound, a scream... a shout... even a whisper but nothing came out._

_Silence has now fallen around me...I feel my heart pounding through my chest, the heavy breathing that will soon turn to panic...Am I going to die alone and in the dark? There are so many things that I yet still have to do in my life. This can not be the end of it._

_Darkness suddenly turned to light as whatever covered my eyes has now been removed, vision still a blur, can just about make out roughly a number of people standing before me. Their faces still unclear, still fuzzy. I blinked once, twice, three times, four... Spots still swimming before me but the smiles, them smiling at me was clear as day before again I went back to the darkness._

* * *

><p>Ziva was the first one to enter the NCIS bull pen sitting by her desk, switching the computer on going straight into work.<p>

Tony followed minutes after his mood also in slumber having too had a restless night. He looked at Ziva and her at him nothing was said between them, as the look they gave each other spoke volumes.

Gibbs entered the bull pen noticing the mood around him between the two agents and a noticeable absence. "What wrong with this picture? Why the silence?" He queried his two agents. "There isn't anything to talk about." Replied Tony, Gibbs then looked at Ziva who looked shattered, dark circles underneath her eyes. "Restless night... Agent David?" He asked her in a tone that a headmaster would used as he told off a pupil when he knows that have done something wrong, but not having the prove to back it up. "I could not sleep I had a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, I say..." He stared at Ziva whilst taken his first sip of coffee of the day. Having stared at Ziva for a few more seconds he turned to the empty desk at Tony's right. "Where's McGee?"

"I have not seen him. Maybe he is running late."

"It is not like him. Give me a shout when he comes in. We have a busy day ahead of us."

"Yes boss." Before Gibbs turned his back to walk off Ziva's phone went off looking at the caller's ID she was surprised but answered it nevertheless. "Hello."

"Ziva..."

"McGee where are you?"

"I'm..." His voice got cut off and was replaced by a female's. "Shalom Ziva..." Before Ziva got to reply the woman broke her off. "I would not speak if I were you. I am asking you to just listen and act normal as I know you are at work. If not then your friend will pay."

"I am listening."

"Good... You are going to exchange places with your friend. I am giving you till the first light of the rising sun; else it will be another midnight express delivery for you."

"Understood... If you hurt him..."

"Then you better hurry...Daughter of Eli."

"Wait... You have not told me where you are?"

"You did not think it will be that easy did you? You are an investigator so investigate... But you better hurry the clock is ticking..." The line then went dead. "No WAIT!" She shouted. Realising at the last minute that Tony and Gibbs were looking at her. "Something wrong Ziva? Did I hear correctly? Was that McGee you were speaking to?"

"Yes it was. He wanted me to tell you that he will not be coming in today. He is feeling under the sun."

"You mean under the weather." Tony corrected. "Yes that also."She felt the eyes on her. She needed to get out of here. She got up and headed for the ladies room. Both Gibbs' and Tony's eyes following her.

* * *

><p>Inside the ladies bathroom Ziva looked at herself, god she looked awful and haggard; dipping in to her jacket pocket she grabbed a bottle took out a couple of pills and popped them in her mouth. She closed her eyes her head swimming she has got only till dawn to try and find out where McGee was. She recognised that voice that had spoke to her. It belonged to Alleyah an old enemy of her father's and mother of Aminah. 'Aminah' She thought as again she reached into her jacket pocket and took out a card that had a number on it and a message that said to call that number anytime she needed help.<p>

The door opened and she quickly put the card back into her pocket. "I knew I should have locked that door. What are you doing here? Did you lose your way?"

"What? So it is alright for you to go inside the men's toilets but when I do it to you it is sexual harassment." Tony smiled as only Tony could. "So what did McGee say to you?"

"I told you, he is ill."

"I see... So all those things that you said last night was what full of bull?"

"No Tony I..."

"Ziva... We can't help you... I can not help you...Unless you come clean with me. Where is McGee?"

"I told you. He is in bed with the flu." Tony from experience knows that she was not being honest with him, but what more can he do? "You are going to stick with that?"

"It is the truth." Tony took note that Ziva did not look at him in the eyes when she spoke. Tony was now beginning to lose patience with her. He walked up to her and made her look at him. "Ziva don't treat me like a fool. I know something is up with you and now my gut tells me you got McGee involve. If anything happens, anything at all happens to probie that will be on your head." He gave her a moment for her to adjust what he had just said but seeing it didn't register with her. He shook his head and left. "So be it, what ever it is that you are hiding from Gibbs and I, I hope you are prepared to face and live with the consequences."

Leaving Ziva alone and a single tear run down her cheek as she felt the whole world on her shoulder, once again taking out the card out from her pocket she open her mobile and dialled the number. "Shalom, Z"

"Aminah... We need to talk. Can we meet?"

"Of course." Giving her friend the details she closed her eyes and prayed that McGee is alright as she can not, will not; be able to forgive herself if something was to happen to him.

**TBC... **

**A/N Those that have read did you guess? Please leave something good bad I do not care I need the input! Or do I have to threaten you all by saying no reviews no new chapter! **


	5. What Had Happened Last Night!

**Chapter 4 – Last Night**

As Gibbs studied the file before him, engrossed he didn't realise that someone was in his house and now heading towards the basement, walking down the stairs until he heard the creak of one of the steps. "That is better then any alarm system." He turned and smiled as he saw Director Vance walking down at the last steps

"You always have the habit of leaving your door open?"

"You always have the habit of breaking into someone's house?" Both men smiled. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just got a call from our counterparts in LA. There was a body dump; the body was skinned just like our marines. They will be sending the details to us along with the body." He looked at the ground before Gibbs and with a heavy sigh told Gibbs what he already knows. "It's time to step in."

"I know..." They looked at each other, both knowing what the other is thinking... Ziva. "So what have you got?"

"I'm seeing this case with open eyes, I didn't see it before... but I see it now."

"And that is?"

"I was in Iraq, we had word that one of our own was in trouble, when we got there he was already dead... Skinned..."

"...Like the our two marines? Plus one?"

"Yes... When we got to the village, we saw him hanging by his feet his face skinned off and the village women crying behind their headscarves... They wouldn't answer when question about what happened. They were in some sort of shock we couldn't get an answer from them. The village men helped us get him down they also never spoke. But there was this one woman who didn't shed a tear, not one."

"Did you found out why?"

"When I again asked what happened, she looked me right in the eye and said his crime was saving those women. He gave up his life for theirs. I asked what was their crimes...She didn't say anything else but smiled and walked off."

"Did you find out who she was?"

"No, the next day she had disappeared and the women that the marine had saved with his life were all dead."

"How?"

"Throats slit...When we found their bodies it was only then the village people told us of the story of Mictecacihuatl."

"As in the Aztec mythology Lady Death?"

"Unlike the mythology she doesn't guide the bones to a safe passage. She sends them there. She has no fear of anyone or anything she let her presence know then when she done what she had to do, she disappears never to be seen again."

"Then why did they call her Mictecacihuatl?"

"They said it was a name that she had given herself. I guess it was the only thing that sounded cool." Vance had notice his face turned to seriousness. "I saw her face Leon... I knew that something was wrong about her and I let her go."

"You weren't to know."

"But I should have." The silence was deafening. "Maybe now you will get your chance." Vance stared at him whilst chewing on his tooth pick. "...Maybe."

* * *

><p>Abbey was in her lab, reaching out for her caf pow taking a sip and noting that she had ran out, turning back and trying to stay focus on the task in hand. She never heard the door opening or the footsteps approaching until she felt the hands on her shoulders. "Gibbs... Director...What brings you both here?"<p>

"To relieve you of your duty..."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing serious... Just for tonight and tomorrow."

"But Gibbs..." Abby whined with her eyes begging with him to let her stay. "I need to stay..."

"And we need you to rest and see the evidence with fresh new eyes. Think of it like this... you might see something new, something important. You need your rest Abby and we need you." Gibbs cupped her face in his hands and gave her a peck on the cheek and whispered for her 'go home and rest... It will still be here when you get back.'

"But Gibbs..." She started before yawning. "... you win I guess a few hours wouldn't kill me."

"That's my girl."

* * *

><p>Ducky had picked up the x-ray and saw Jimmy Palmer standing before him. "Mr Palmer my dear boy what brings you back here?"<p>

"I had a thought. I remember watching an episode of CSI..."

"Which one?"

"The one in Las Vegas... I think...Anyway I remembered in this episode they couldn't find the bullet on what kill the man either. In the end it turns out..."

"That the bullet was made out of meat which was frozen, but with all things frozen it had melt and clung on to their bones."

"You watch it too?"

"No but I can tell from this x-ray of the skull that is more then brain matter."

"Oh..." Jimmy sounded defeated. "What is wrong Mr Palmer?"

"I just wanted to impress you."

"And you did Mr Palmer, by coming back at this hour." Jimmy smiled back at his answer. "Come on Mr Palmer let us see what else we can find."

* * *

><p>Coming out of the bathroom Ziva had a sense that something was a miss she stood still for a few moments and looked around the room, then she headed for her door, opened it took a peek down the hall way, saw nothing out of the ordinary. Closing the door behind her, it was only when she saw a white card on the table that proved her instincts of someone that had been into her apartment. She notices the handwriting straight away. It was then that she broke, she needed to get away.<p>

* * *

><p>Tony was staring at the ceiling, thinking, and his head in a spin with the whole Ziva thing. Hearing a knock on the door he was too tried to even get up and turn towards the clock on the wall. It had just gone past midnight. He was going to keep on ignoring the knock but it was persistent. Tony sighed and was going to answer the door and give the person a piece of his mind and sluggishly made his way towards it.<p>

As he opened the door and preparing to shout he closed his mouth as he was shocked on whom he saw. "Ziva?" He took a look at the broken Israeli woman in front of him.

Her face tear stained, it was only now that he saw how withdrawn and haggard all the signs of lack of sleep. He didn't say anything; he opened the door wider and stepped aside to let her in. As she pushed pass him she took deep breaths controlling herself before she spoke. "So this is Tony Dinozzo bachelor pad." She looked around and saw framed posters of classic movies like Scarface plus iconic images of Hepburn and Monroe along with another film memorabilia

Tony watches her, walking around taking note that no sarcastic remarks or quips were made about his decor. "Ziva, it's midnight. Why were you knocking on my door at midnight..." He then looked at her attire. "...In your sponge bob square pants pyjamas. Not exactly what I expected from Ziva warrior princess"

"Tony..." he noticed the pleading in her tone in her voice. She turned to face him and let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. Tony not saying a word, open up his arms for Ziva to walk in them, he waited. Ziva walked into them and again he waited for her to speak. "Tony? Can I stay here tonight? I do not want to be alone tonight." Tony once again looked at her, seeing for that moment for what she was... a broken woman.

"Sure... I already put fresh sheets so... you...know...whenever you are ready. I just grab extra pillows and...take the couch."

Tony was about to leave but Ziva stopped him. "Can you stay with me?" He looked at her before he answered. "Stay with you? As in the same bed? As in my bed?"

"It is not like we have not done that before. We even saw each other naked."

"That's true... But Ziva..."

"Tony...Please." Tony was going to refuse but he couldn't, seeing her eyes watering he couldn't let her be alone even if they are under the same roof. If Ziva wants Tony to be with her which happens to be in the same bed, his bed, so be it. "Of course... Anything you want."

Once in bed Tony turned to her and asked if she was okay and if she was still okay and comfortable with him being in the same bed as her, she replied that she still was. "Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Hug me..." Tony just turned and looked at her. "Please Tony just hug me." His eyes lingered on her but with no other words needing to be said he did what she had asked and wrapped his arms around her and watched as she settled into his arms, feeling her relaxed and in a way for tonight at least at peace. "You know I trust you, don't you?" She asked him. "Do you really?" He asked, looking down at her. "Of course with my life."

"Then why won't you let me help you?"

"There is a lot going on right now. A lot of things that I need to figure out for myself first."

"Okay, but promise me you will ask for my help when you finish figuring out things."

"I do not think I can make that kind of a promise." Tony sighed at her answer, she may have come a long way from being a stone cold MOSSAD agent to what she is now, but there is still that brick wall between her and the team, she is still reserved when it comes to matter of the heart and what had happened in her past. "Ziva I know something is on your mind, but I respect your space. Remember I got your back."

"I know..." She lends back further into his arms after giving him a kiss on the cheek. "...Goodnight Tony." He look down at her and kissed her on the top of her head, before he to let the sandman take over. "Good night Ziva."

* * *

><p>McGee was going back to typing he's upcoming novel when he heard a knock on the door. "Great..." Scrapping back his chair he got up to answer it. "Look I'm sorry about the noise I will try..." He never got to finish his sentence as the next things he knew three guys forced him back inside and hit him at the back of the head before he had a chance to shout for help.<p>

"Is he out?" Asked the young man. "He is out cold." Replied the older man who had hit him. "Good, grab him, hurry." The young man barked. The other two intruders grabbed McGee by the armpit and dragged him down the hallway and out of the building. A van pulled up by the front of the building the side of the door opened and two more men were inside.

Throwing a deadweight McGee roughly inside the van and follow suit after him. They slide the door close, roaring the engine up they left and drove into the night.

**TBC...**

Seeing as not that many people reviewed it I thought long and hard about continuing this story... But thought fuck it! I have gone this far and I am enjoying writting it! So there! I am no longer going to bitch about whether this gets reviewed or not. But I will finish it... Oh yes I will finish it...

P.S Tell me what you really think of it! Ask me questions even!

P.P.S Thank you!


	6. Tell Me Something

**Chapter 5 Tell Me Something**

_Back to the present_

After she had finish speaking to Aminah, she flipped her mobile shut, splash water on her face and looked at herself hard in the mirror. In her heart she knew that she should have told Tony the truth he deserves to know. But in her head she did not want them to get hurt, she did not want him to get hurt. She would not allow it. But knowing that McGee is being held hostage she has to do this. Walking out of the toilets and back to her desk, when she saw Gibbs looking at her and calling her over. "Agent David, office, lift now..." Ziva held her breath and felt her heart stop for a brief second but obeyed and followed him, locking eyes with Tony as she walk passed him.

As Gibbs let Ziva into the lift he followed and pressed the emergency button so the lift was stationary. He turned to Ziva and did what he was famous for doing. The infamous stare, many people had crumpled into his stare and that now included Ziva. "Gibbs...I..."

"Not this time Ziva, this time you are going to listen to me and not say anything."

"But Gibbs I..."

"You're speaking." Ziva closed her mouth and listen to what Gibbs will say. "I told you that if I found out, you know anything about this case and not tell me, you are on your owe." Ziva was about to open her mouth but seeing Gibbs' eyes now turned to slits she thought against it and nodded. "Good... Because I'm telling you now... You are on your own. I can not help you..." Hearing his words hurt Ziva to the core and with sad puppy dog eyes looked back up at Gibbs, but swallowing her pride she nodded in understanding. "I understand..." She let out in a whisper that Gibbs just heard it.

"I just can't. The case is being considered high profile and we are close in involving the FBI. That is how serious it has gotten. You still refuse to tell me anything, aren't you?" Gibbs eyes has now turn to begging deep down he wanted her to tell him something, anything and together they can fight this as a team but more then that and more importantly as a family. Seeing her not saying anything he remembered what he said about her not speaking. "You can speak."

"I promise Gibbs, I am telling you the truth...I..." Before she got to finish, she felt her back hitting the metal wall hard followed by her head, she winced, her muscles tense and was about to fight back but realising that it was Gibbs; she left it, left it because she knows that she deserved it for lying to him; that and she felt responsible for McGee's disappearance. So she let it happened. She also felt her eyes watering, it was not from the hit but from another type of pain one of betrayal this time from her.

"DON'T..." He shouted before repeating his action. "Just... Don't." For a moment that felt like eternity. He looked at her with eyes of disappointment, he put his arms down after he smoothed Ziva's shirt collar, seeing her tense once again and kicking himself for his actions but he couldn't handle her lying to his face anymore.

Pressing the emergency button again so that the door opened he walked out not looking behind him, Ziva stood still for a moment and composed herself before she too exited the lift. She was again walking back to her desk and again ignoring the look from Tony, when she heard Director Vance's voice boom. "Agent David! Can I see you for a moment please?" Ziva looked at Gibbs, taking note that he didn't look back at her but instead at the paperwork on his desk. She gave a small laugh to herself. _**'Ziva...'**_ She thought '_**...Ziva... You have truly fucked yourself over this time.'**_ Closing her eyes then opening them and looking at the director's direction. "Of course Director."

With his eyes Tony followed her as she walked up the stairs, turning back to Gibbs. "Boss?" Gibbs sighed and put his pen down before he looked at Tony. "I did warn her Dinozzo."

"I know..."

* * *

><p>In Vance's office, Leon Vance sat down on his big leather chair and motioned Ziva to do the same. At first she, she just stood there, stood in attention like a trained solider before him all tense and rubbing her fingers to try and ease out her tension. "Sit down, agent David." She obeyed. "When I told you were damaged goods, I did not expect you to be this damage."<p>

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you are involve in this case...Personally" Ziva was about to argue but Vance cut her off. "It seemed when this case first started there was no connection... Then three men that were shot in the alley way, were shot as they were talking to you, then comes the murder of the second marine who's fiancée is Dr Aminah Asif who it turns out you know her from your past and is fact your childhood friend... Now our LA counterparts found a dead female body on their grounds. When they ran it through their system it showed that she was married to the first marine and do you know what her name was?" Ziva looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. "No but I guess you are going to tell me."

"Her name was Sara Goldberg." When Ziva heard the name her eyes grew wide in recognition. "So tell me something agent David. Was she not a former MOSSAD agent? A friend of yours?"

"I can not confirm or deny that." Vance chewed on his toothpick carefully observing her and smiled. "I know... Still loyal to the end...That is why I spoke to Deputy Director David..." Again Vance stopped briefly trying to gage her emotions; he noted she once again did not show any. "What did he have to say?"

"That she turned her back on MOSSAD once she fell in love with the American marine. Try to rebuild her life over here. Just like you are..."

"She is nothing like me..."

"No she isn't... You are still here and she is not. Let me break this down for you Agent David. Simon Kearns was the first victim, he was seeing a woman named Sharon Lawrence but we have now done more digging into his background and found out that he was married to the latest victim, they divorce two years ago and she went back to her maiden name. Three men shoot dead in the ally way, were talking to you. The second victim was Petty officer John Smith whose fiancée is a Dr Aminah Asif a childhood friend of yours and now our latest victim is a former MOSSAD agent. The only thing that they have in connection in all of this... is you. "

"Only in associations."

"There are too many associations." Vance had now gone in for the kill and dropped the name that Gibbs mentioned last night. He bent forward clasping his hands as he placed them on top of the desk. "Tell me about Mictecacihuatl!" The sound of that name brought shivers to her spine, she felt her heart race and panic she tried to stall. "It's from the Aztec mythology it translates to Lady Death, the keeper of bones she makes sure the bones of the dead passes safely into the next life. I also believe that there are festivals in her honour..."

"Don't get cute agent David... " Vance again lend back into his chair. "I dropped the name to Deputy Director David... He more or less said the same thing, but as your former boss and the Deputy Director of MOSSAD he said to approach with caution and do what you have to do, what he knows you are capable of doing." It was this statement and the mention of what her father had said that she laughed. **_'Nothing has changed then.'_** "And as my father?" She hoped after what she went through in Africa that he had something more to say to her. "As your father..." She saw him hesitant, she smiled and stood up and head for the door grabbing the handle she opened it when Vance stopped her. "...As your father..." He continued. "...He told you to be careful." He lied and he knew that she knew that and it was really coming from him. Locking eyes she gave the first genuine smile. "Tell him I will." She turned her back on her and left exited the office.

* * *

><p>"Tell me something Dinozzo."<p>

"Sure boss." Tony looked at Gibbs giving his full attention. "Did you sleep with Ziva, last night?" Tony expected a question but not that kind of question. "Boss? I don't know what you mean boss."

"Both you and Ziva were in a bad mood when you came in this morning, did you sleep with her?"

The two stare at each other, Tony not knowing how to answer the question or even if he should, but the Gibbs stare won out and he cave. "In a way yes...But it's not what you think..." Tony was quick to defend himself and Ziva after seeing the look that Gibbs gave. "Yes we slept in the same bad together...But that is all we did, sleep nothing else physical. She was in a bad way Gibbs. She came over to mine at midnight. She was in a state I couldn't just turn my back on her, we slept in the same bed but nothing happened she fell asleep... but then... She started to get restless and jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom and I swear I could hear her being sick. When I asked if she was okay she said yes. When we came out she pushed away from me and shut down. I then went to sleep on the couch."

"And that is it?"

"Yes boss that is it...I swear."

"Okay..." The two men stopped talking and Gibbs watched Ziva walked down the stairs.

Walking down the stairs and for the third time heading towards her desk Gibbs stopped her. "I couldn't get hold of McGee."

"You know... Cold...Flu...Ill...Bed...He could have switched it off." She began to type Gibbs slammed his hand hard on the table making everyone stop and stare. "McGee has never ever been ill... He would always come in even if he did have a cold. If he was bad as you say, he would ring me first not you. I know you are connected to this case and I know that whoever is behind all of this. Is after you! Now McGee is missing, what do you know? " Ziva didn't reply back, which pissed Gibbs off royally he swiped everything off her desk causing a loud crash and everyone stopped and her to stand up and backed away. By this time all eyes stared at their direction and he repeated himself. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW, ZIVA!" Ziva got into his face and snapped back. "NOTHING! Gibbs I know NOTHING! I do not know where McGee is!" She cursed herself when realised she let herself slip up. Taking advantage of the stunned silence around her she quickly picked up her bag she headed for the lift. "ZIVA!" Gibbs shouted going red in the face. "You leave now, don't bother coming back."

Ziva looked back at Gibbs, then at Tony. "I guess that this is goodbye then." She turned her back and went inside the lift before she cried a river.

* * *

><p>"Tell me something, agent McGee...you been in this situation before." Asked Alleyah who was walking around, McGee. She smiled as she finally stopped and faced him. His face sporting a wicked shiner, a gag was wrapped tightly around his mouth. "Of course you have... In Somalia, where that little Star of David was held prisoner. Could not have been a pleasant experience for you. After all you are nothing but...Ah...What is it? What is it they call people like you?..."<p>

"...Geeks" Replied one of her men. "Ah! Yes! A geek... not the one for fighting, which makes you an easy target for people like us. No? But tell me something agent McGeek..." She turned away from him and looked out of the broken window. "...Was she worth it? Was that little Jewish bitch worth saving? You do not know her like I do. What she is capable of, what she had done." She turned back to face him. "She killed many people including innocent people I remember her shooting an innocent waiter with nothing but a thought or regret." McGee remembered the first time Ziva came into the NCIS she and Gibbs were arguing and he mentioned something about the Palestinian waiter that she had killed and Ziva went quiet. He didn't want to hear anymore but he had no choice, he never once judged her but if he knew about all the wrong that she had done. He knew that his option of her will change. "What are the sayings? Better then the devil you know? Keep your friends close but your enemies closer, no? Maybe it was a good idea to have her in NCIS. But do you know the worst crime that she ever committed was? You know that Ari Haswari was her half brother? It must have made your team sympathetic towards her when you found out about that. But did you know that it was not your boss that had killed him? It was Ziva, herself that had killed him. She had a mission to kill her own brother. So tell me something agent McGee... do you still think that bitch was worth saving?"

* * *

><p>Ziva saw Aminah's red mini cooper and went towards the car. "Shalom Z!" Aminah greeted. Ziva said nothing back. "What is wrong?"<p>

"Tell me something Mina...Why are you here? I want the truth! You are not here to kill me. Are you?"

"I never said I was."

"Then why are you here, after what I had done to you? I thought you hate me."

"I could never hate you Z! I'm here to save you from my mother. Those murders are as much of a message to me as well as you. My mother needs to be stopped, at any cost." Ziva looked out the window then back at her friend playing with her fingers before she replied back. "The cost is too high this time. I am dealing this on my own."

"Are you mad? You will never survive on your own."

"I survived Somalia..."

"Only just! Damn it Ziva why?"

"Because she has taken one of my colleagues and I would like to have him back." Aminah looked at her. "Tell me something Ziva, why are you so hell bent in doing this all alone? Refusing even my help, why ring me?"

"Because you know where she is... Also the guy she has taken is more then a colleague, he's... He's my family."

**TBC...**


	7. Shit in the Wind

**Chapter 6 Shit in the Wind**

Dinozzo enters Abby's lab, noticing that she hasn't got her music playing in the background also surprised to see her there; he thought that they had brought someone in to cover. He saw her watching the monitor, not doing anything but watching, her hands on her hips. He didn't know at first whether to walk up to her or just call out her name, he went with the latter. "Abby!" Abby turned, he could tell in her eyes that she had been crying and that she was mad. Tony walked up to her and hugged her. "Hey, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this upset since..." Then it hit him a memory appeared in his mind, of the time that the team was forced to separate, then when McGee was held hostage. "We get him back abby, we always do. Ziva too; I thought you had the morning off."

"I did, but I had a good night sleep and came in early."

"I see..." Tony looks deep into her eyes and knew that she was holding something back. "Come on Abby. Talk to me; what is really on your mind besides McGee?"

"It's Ziva, I'm mad at her, she was the last person to speak to him... she should have told Gibbs as soon as she realised he was in trouble, now she has walked out and we don't have anything to even start the search on him...If anything happens to him I swear I..."

"You care a lot about him don't you?" Tony put his head to one side, finally getting it, understanding why she is so upset. "Of course I do! We are part of a team."

"It's more than that." He again looks deep into her eyes, trying to get her to open up. It worked and she caved. "Okay I admit that I am closer to him then anyone else. Do not stand in front of me and say you think of Ziva as just a colleague. You risked your life for her and try to protect her from Rivkin...You would do anything for her." It was true on what she had said Tony would move heaven and earth for her. He didn't have any regret on what he did and he would do it again if he had to.

They both looked at each other every emotion under the sun is going through their ever being, both struggling with loyalty for each of their counterparts. Abby anger was now showing "This is the third time that she was hiding something... I mean first Rivkin, then she lied about the Damocles..." Abby was so angry that she threw her caf pow on the floor, Tony was shocked on her actions but relieved when he saw that it was empty. "...When will she learn that she can trust us? We are not the MOSSAD and we are defiantly not her father."

"She does trust us Abby."

"Then why doesn't she seek help from us then?" Tony was about to say something when Gibbs entered the lab and cut him off. "As soon as she exorcised the demons from her past can she truly be free." Gibbs walked up towards her. "What have you got for me?"

"I mange to pull McGee's phone record and he did call Ziva's mobile but nothing more. He or whoever has him has turned the mobile off so we can't even try to track him down... Gibbs."Abby's voice waivered. "We find him Abs we find them both..." Gibbs turned and began to walk out. "Dinozzo get all that we have on this case... I am going to contact Fornell to see if he has anything."

"Fornell? You think of involving the FBI in this?"

"No; just a gut feeling that he might have some Intel that can help us. Tony I want you to go to McGee's flat and see if there are any clues."

"On it boss..." Tony left the lab and do just that. "What do I do Gibbs?" Gibbs turned and faced her. "I want you to have faith. We get them BOTH back."

* * *

><p>"Mishpacha?... you consider them family?"<p>

"Yes..." Aminah stares at Ziva seeing after all these years that she is finally becoming her own person, no longer having someone pull the strings. "Okay...Have you at least got a plan? Or you going to go guns blazing as you did in Somalia because that worked so well." Ziva notice that hint of anger that Aminah had in her voice. "Aminah please..." Ziva begged. Aminah chuckled to herself "As one of the smartest friends that I have you are stupid."

"Aminah..."

"Do not Aminah me, ZIVA!... You have not thought this through! So tell me genius, tell me what exactly your plan is. "

"She wants me. She will have me, on condition that she releases McGee."

"You are more then just stupid, you are below stupid...My mother will not set your friend go. She will be an idiot to do that and she is not one. You go there you be walking into a trap...Think about it! She will have both a former Mossad agent and an NCIS one, the one who happens to be a wiz on computers." Ziva looked at her surprise showing. "How do you know about him?"

"You told me."

"Only his name not what he does. How long have you been in DC?" Aminah sighed it was going to be a long day and have to tell Ziva the truth; well most of it leaving out of course that Tali is still alive.

"I will explain everything to you but we must go somewhere safe." Aminah made a call. "Okay we can not go to where I am staying do you know anywhere safe?"

"There is one place I know..." Ziva answered back thinking of the safest place that she knows.

"Okay, but first we have to change vehicles just in case, we are being followed. There's a dead end street a few blocks away, where some look a likes will take this car and we use theirs." Ziva looked impressed. "I guess there are a lot of things that you have to tell me."

'You do not know the half of it.' Aminah thought before driving off.

Reaching the destination Aminah turned to Ziva. "Stay here! I need to check on something first." As Aminah got out and looked at the other vehicle and sighed. "You could not get anything else?"

"They never suspect you driving this. Look tainted windows, so you can see out but they will not be able to see in." Tali spoke smiling proud and putting shades on before Ziva will recognise her. Her partner beside her just shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the driver's seat. Aminah sighed again and began rubbing her head. "Okay, quick! Ziva! Let us go." When Ziva got out she too look at the vehicle than shot a look over Aminah. "Do not give me 'that' look it was not my choice. Plus side? The windows are tainted." Ziva threw a small smile before she noticed the woman in front of her frozen. Aminah called out and snapped her fingers. "Come on, we have to make a move now!" Tali had snapped out of her revive and brought back to attention getting back to the job at hand. She walked pass Ziva quickly putting her head down and went to the driver's seat after a heated discussion with her partner. The other woman looked at Aminah. "She really wanted to drive." Rubbing her shoulder and going to the passenger side. Turning the engine the mini red cooper sped out nearly causing a pile up.

Aminah silently cursing under her breath as she open the driver's door noticing Ziva looking on at their former car as it left. "Ziva, get in. What is wrong?" Ziva knock the thought out of her head and turned to face Aminah. "Nothing!" She turned her head back and took another look at their vehicle. "Are you sure we are even going to make it alive, in this thing?"

"Yes because I am the one that is driving. Now get it." Ziva got in and after a few tries to get the engine to start, the busted old blue pick-up truck slowly made it way out and heading to the safest place on earth.

* * *

><p>Tony enter McGee flat seeing nothing was a miss, no forced entry, no signs of anything taken, he crouched down in despair he needed to find something no matter how small just something that will give them a start on finding him. It was then he spotted the small drop of blood on floor. "Oh... McGee. Don't worry I find you, just you hang in there." He took a moment before he composed himself and stood up to take a photo then a sample.<p>

* * *

><p>"At last I thought we never get here..."<p>

"My car, my driving. This is breaking and entering, is it not?"

"Only when the door is locked..."

"Which it was..."

"How was I to know he had a lock on the door? Besides it was a cheap lock easy to pick...Does not count." They both walk down the wooden stairs. "So where are we?" Ziva was silent, taking a deep breathe she spoke. "This is Gibbs' house. We are safe here."

"Of course we are..." Ziva lost her temper and patience at Aminah's constant remarks. "Okay that's it! I was starting a new life, until you showed up!" She snapped as she faced her. "You seriously blaming this shit on me? Like I want my fiancée murdered." Ziva saw the hurt in Aminah's face and calmed herself down, by closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. "No, no I am blaming myself I just need to take it out on someone. They are my family Aminah...I need them... Now I have _'banged_' it."

"Blown it." Aminah corrected. "I am a huge disappointment, to them." Ziva paced around the basement, whilst Aminah watched and sat on the bottom step. "If they are like what you say they are, they will forgive you."

"Not this time. I told Gibbs _'that I have forgotten who to trust.'_ When it should be me that should not be trusted. I hid information from them, I walked out on them and I hid the fact that McGee is being held hostage, god knows what they are doing to him. "

* * *

><p>McGee felt the fists to his face making him choke on his own blood. "Remove the gag." Alleyah ordered, once removed, McGee spat out the blood and turned to her. "She was worth saving..." Alleyah looked at him. "What?"<p>

"...My answer to your question. She was... Is worth saving and I will do it again in a heartbeat. She's an agent now, not a killer anymore." Alleyah looked at McGee and smiled. "Did you know that her most innocent victim that she killed was a child?" McGee was surprised but not sure he should believe her but then again she killed her own flesh and blood. "He was a boy of ten, minding his own business walking down the street. Ziva and some others surround him; there was a lot of shouting then silence as a shoot echo around them. The boy fell to his knees the blood starting to seep through his shirt, then blood came out from the corner of his mouth, his eyes rolled up towards the sky, before forever closing them. If it was not for the blood coming out of him, I would have thought he was sleeping. Your hero Ziva was the bitch that killed him and do you know for what?" She saw McGee shake his head. "That bitch shot him because he was my nephew. His only crime was to be related to me. Now agent McGee you tell me on how I should react to that?" Seeing as McGee was stunned she turned to her men that was at each of his side and threw a nod. One of the men put back the gag on as McGee struggled and the fists continuing to rain down on him.

* * *

><p>The silence between the women was deafening, until Aminah broke it. "Can I ask you a question?"<p>

"Sure."

"If there ever comes a time between you and your father. Would you pull the trigger?" Ziva looked at her friend. Like herself she was as loyal to her mother because that is what she was at the end of the day her mother. "I mean... My mother is evil beyond words but I rather someone else do it. She's my mother."

"When that day comes, yes I will pull on the trigger and I will keep on pulling it until its chamber is empty." Aminah notice the anger and sadness in her voice but let her continue. "He forced my hand into tricking Gibbs to leave me behind; he made me take over Mic... Rivkin's place...He did not come to rescue me when I needed him the most... He left me to die. My own father left me to die." Tears rolled down Ziva's face. Aminah was about to say something when Ziva carried on. "But Gibbs, Gibbs, Tony and the rest of them did not give up. I guess it really does take more then blood and DNA to make a family, and that, sometimes you need water to wash away the thick blood."

"How does it feel Ziva?" Aminah asked taking in this new form of Ziva. "How does what feel?"

"Becoming human." Ziva looked at her friend and understood what she meant as it has been the first time in as many years when she let out how she truly felt for once and not as cold as a machine. She didn't reply and Aminah didn't expect her to. "At least your life is not shit in the wind."

"Shit in the wind?" Ziva raised her eyebrow. "Another of your father's stories?"

"No, my own observation. Have you ever seen shit travelling in the wind?"

"I can not say I have that pleasure."

"It stays where it is, people can step on it, it's messy but it stays where it is. It does not go anywhere, it does not move. My life had a purpose when I met John; he knew what about my past he knew about my mother. When I converted I meant what I had said about it being for love and not just a green card. It was my last chance to settle down we were going to be happy, we had plans until..."

"Somebody stepped on it..."

"Shit in the wind."

"You know in a weird and disturbing way that actually makes sense. But for future references please never mention that again."

"Deal!" Aminah smiled, watched as Ziva sat beside her, then reached inside her pocket and took the silver half dollar. "Here this belongs to you." Aminah took the half dollar and looked at it before giving it back. "Keep it safe for me like I said it might bring you luck."

"It looks like I need all the luck I can get. Beside I am not ready to collect it yet." Ziva put the coin back inside her pocket her smile dropped when she stared into Aminah's scar that **she** had created. "I can not believe you are here to help me. You the last person that I thought would want to help me. I caused pain to you, a lot of it. But here you are helping me."

"Here I am."

"Can I ask why?"

"It was in the past and the past is the past. I remember you saying that after the fight we had as kids, which I started."

"That really is not the same."

"Can you just accept that I am your friend for life no matter what?" Ziva smiled and kissed her on the top of the head. "Thank you."

"You welcome..." Aminah smiled back before becoming serious. "...Now how long did she give you?"

TBC...

P.s Believe me the whole shit in the wind thing sounded better in my head!


	8. What happened in Someila Stays in Someil

Hi! i having a bit of a writers block so I did this filler scene as I had it in my head for awhile but did not know where to put it! So I put it here! don't like? TS!

Hope you enjoy!

**rating for this chapter is M**

**What happened in Somalia Stays in Somalia! **

Closing her eyes, blocking everything out around her, she had a job to do and she will finish it; like her father wanted her to, then and only then could she have a chance to be free. She laughed to herself at that thought. Who was she kidding? She will never be free from her father. She will do this. Then she will find the strength to stand up to him swallow her pride and head back to Washington DC and again start anew and will go down on her knees if she had to do, to beg forgiveness and be part of the NCIS family again.

The journey to Somalia was hell, at the end death had surrounded her, the death of Aviv and of the ex marine David Cryer weighed heavily on her shoulders, it was suppose to be an easy journey without their identity being known but somehow they got found out and now she was the only one who was not wounded sending Malichei and their other partner back to her father as she will carry the mission on her own, she knew it was suicide. But having her own father doubting her loyalty towards him and MOSSAD she could not refuse. She will not fail, she can not fail; failure was not an option, if she was to get out of this alive.

Heart thumping, she looked at the corpse of the courier that she just killed, she could not show any fear, this is it she has only one shot at this, she has no back up she is all alone. Was it worth it? Why is she doing this? No matter what she thinks of her father she will always be loyal to him and obey him. She shook her head she needed to get all negative thoughts out of her head she needed the adrenaline. She only has to go in the cell shoot the target, get out and make her way home. A simple in and out mission, again she was kidding herself she would have not had said her 'goodbye' to Michael if she thought she would get out of this alive.

Her heart was thumping harder. 'No backing out now. Block everything out; you can get of this alive.' Taking another deep breath she open the door and got out, being as stealthy as possible she bobbed and weave between the little huts. So far so good. the cell within her sights. 'Deep breathe again. Here goes.'

She open the door and went in 'just shoot and run like hell.' Just concentrating on the mission at hand, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her until too late, before she turned around she felt a big arm around her neck. But she was taught by the best and size did not matter, she elbowed the guy in the ribs hard and followed through by throwing her head back making connect with his nose, she heard a loud crack the arm around her neck was released, she picked up her gun and shot him in the head.

That is when all hell broke lose...

She lost count on how many bodies fell to the dusty ground, lost count on how many drops of blood spilled, not enough to form a river maybe a pond. She enter the room that held the man in the photo her father had given her and telling her the acts of evil that the man in front of her had cause... and she was there with him... all she had to do now was pulled that trigger.

One chance, one shot. ' just pulled the trigger.' The voice in her head told her. 'Just do it and it will be over.' Ziva felt her index finger twitch involuntary cause by an unsettle nerve. She had done this over a hundred times, why is this any different? Why is she unsettle about this? Now she hears the footsteps getting closer to her. The man called Saleem turned and smiled, that was all she needed to pull the trigger to wipe the arrogant smug off his face...

...Before she knew it she was surrounded and felt the many hands grabbing her, she fought as best as she could but the battle was lost and her will breaking. "STOP!..." Saleem's voice boomed. Ziva was still struggling with the two men that were holding her. Saleem walked towards her, her eyes watching his every move, he does not say a word but throws a hard backhand which she had expected as well as preparing her body for the blows that was to follow.

* * *

><p>The only thing that she felt was the tiny gains of sand underneath her fingers and face. Her body ache, her soul destroyed and the will to live failing... She was surprise to still be alive, she knew she would have been better of dead then alive. She knows that he will keep her alive for interrogation and would use any means necessary to try and get that information off her and for the first time in her life she was scared.<p>

She heard the door open and the heavy footsteps approaching; she had no energy to move a muscle to fight back as she was expecting the worst. Instead she felt them grab her by the arms and dragged her out of the room that she was in and enter another room, she felt herself being lifted up and being put in a chair her wrists bound, her head dropped.

She heard the sound of the match being struck the smell lingered as with the cigarette smoke that had followed; they were speaking amongst themselves in Arabic her head feeling heavy she couldn't think clearly on what they were saying. But she felt the pain as they used her as an ash tray, she gave a hiss as the plastic tie cut her into her wrist when they turned her arms upwards, she kept her mouth shut but inside her head she had screamed when they stubbed out their cigarettes on her silk smooth skin.

They left and closed the door, only for a moment of silence when she heard the door opened again and she heard a different set of footsteps approaching her, she smelt the cigarette smoke that nearly made her gag. She heard the shuffle he made, glad that he stubbed it on the floor and not on her. She was in so much pain that she didn't notice her Star of David necklace being pulled off.

She grasped as she felt him pulled her hair back to make her look at him, whom she at first struggle because her left eye was swollen shut caused by his backhand and his fist. His eyes was hollow, he had no soul it was like she was staring into the eyes of the devil himself.

"Tell me all you know about NCIS." He asked her. _'NCIS? What has this got to do with NCIS? I thought this was between MOSSAD?_' She thought. Her silence was met with another backhand. "**ANSWER ME! TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT NCIS!**" He shouted. Granted she did not expect that but never the less she will not betray them. "Nothing! I know nothing about NCIS I do not even know what it stands for." This time he used his fist to hit her, which almost knocked the chair over, but had caused her spilt lip to reopen and her to spit out the blood. He let out a small laugh and looked down at her in disgust. "You want to play that game, fine! We play. Besides a part of me was hoping that you be silent making you talk will be fun." She managed to lift up her head to see him smile and then turn on his heel and exited the room.

She was drained she had no energy to lift her head up and survey the room that she was in. _'Why did they ask about NCIS? And not MOSSAD? Unless...'_ She laughed to herself if she didn't laugh she would cry. _'Even he could not be that bad and set me up...'_ She did not want to think more about it she could not. Her father had done a lot of things to her growing up, to as he would put it _'teach her life's lessons.'_ She was taught by him how to delivery pain to get the information that she wanted when she integrated their enemies.

Now the roles are reversed and she was terrified. But nevertheless she will not betray them, not this time. She will keep her mouth shut as she owns them that much. She will take all the pain that they will lash on to her, it will be her punishment for all the wrongs that she had done in the past. She will prepare her body for the worst act that will be committed by a man to a woman, there were after all thirty of them. She was glad she has the coil implanted if THAT happens and the likely hood that it will, at least or hoped that she does not bare the bastards child. She will let him/them use her body, she will train her mind and soul to drift away from her body to take her back to a time when she was care free and no one dare hurt her.

She will do all this for them, to save them... To save her new family. She will not let them down, not again. She will, make them proud of her and when they will meet again she will ask no **BEG** for forgiveness and to be part of the team, part of the family again and she will do whatever it takes for them to trust her again...

...Whatever it takes.

* * *

><p>She had no concept of time here, but for now, no one has been to see her, to talk to her or even to torture her, her body so far remain untouched. Her left eye was slowly healing and could just about see out of it. She was couching in the corner of her cell where there was shadow the only cool spot she could find. It was unbelievable hot they only gave her a cupful of water which she only took a sip a time more then enough to wet her lips, but not enough to quiche her thirst.<p>

She was drifting off her defence lowered, relaxed, she felt a bit safer for her to sleep, feeling her eyelids dropping a few minutes of sleep is what she needed, she was alone...

* * *

><p>...She opened her eyes wide, she looked around and realised that she wasn't in her cell but in a different room and Saleem was in the room with her. How long did she sleep for? By the look on his face, his eyes, his smile. "Are you now ready to tell me everything you know about NCIS?"<p>

"I have nothing to tell you. I do not know anything about NCIS!"

"You're lying!"

"What makes you think that I am?"

"Because word spreads and I know that you are the daughter of Eli David the director of MOSSAD, but I also know that you had worked for NCIS you got accepted by them because you had saved the life of one of their agents, by killing your brother. That must have hurt, upset you? It was for the best. He would have probably killed you anyway, he started off a mole for you but he turned out in the end to be one of us. That must have PISSED you OFF. Having a brother who turned into a monster; wanting to take the MOSSAD down, your father. Working for the Hamas, am I correct? Was it not a Hamas bomb that killed your little bitch of a sister?"

Ziva can feel her rage building at the mentioning of both her sister and for the insinuating that Ari had something to do with her death. "Bastard!"

"Hit a nerve have I? Said something that was truth? I know that you work for the NCIS. Tell me everything! Or face the consequences." Ziva closed her eyes to calm herself down, when she opened them and looked at Saleem right in the eye she kept her mouth shut. "Have it your way Jew. By the time I have finish with you. You will be begging me to end your life and wishing that you had told me what I asked for." Ziva gulped as he called for two of his guards and seeing him undoing his belt. "Pick her up, hold her against the wall, back facing me." The guards did what was asked and spread her arms and legs. "Your last chance?" He was still met with silence. "Fine you could have made this easy on yourself."

She lost count on how many times he had hit her with his belt she stopped at fifteen. Her back burning she could feel at least one of the strikes had ripped her flesh open. It was because she had said something regarding his mother. He was getting tried, she could tell by the way he was panting he gave out three more hard lashings in anger on her, pissed that she had not screamed. "Turn her around." Again his guards turned her around so that she can face him. "You may not have screamed now, but you will, this is only the beginning, the worst has yet to come. You are all alone. No one is going to rescue you. No one will hear your screams except for us." He grabbed the back of her hair hard and with twice as much force punched her in the stomach and nodded to the guards to let her drop. He gave her a kick on her side, making her turned on her back trying not to let the screams out. "No one can save you now bitch. You should have just told me. It going to get worst from here." He spat on her along with his guards and they left without saying another word to her, leaving her there already wishing for death.

* * *

><p>She lost counts of the beatings she had to tolerate, they would sometimes come one by one and would give her a quick slap, a punch the odd kick. They were forbidden to hurt her too much, as he still needed her alive. They leave her alone for days at a time, giving her enough food and water, letting her body rest and start to heal which is why they haven't broke any bones yet. As she start to heal regained some of her strength back that is when they would strike at her again.<p>

Losing the count on how many days, weeks or had it now turned into months that she had been held prisoner, she lost hope on being rescued and her spirit was fading fast but she still kept her word about not giving him the information he wanted about NCIS and that really pissed Saleem off, he would beat her with his fists, his feet and his belt but she said not one word and had yet to scream, he had to try something different.

* * *

><p>Ziva in her cell. The sunlight and it's heat entering the stone room through the small hole for a window she tried to pick herself up only to collapse and causing her to hit her face in the dirt, turning her head towards the light she sees everything that she once had in NCIS.<p>

Ducky with his understanding, always there for her when she needed the ear.

Abby with all her enthusiasm for the job and compassion she held for them her hugs. She was glad that Abby overcame her personal problem with her and finally accepted her into the team.

Gibbs, she saved his life by killing her own brother he repaid her by coming back to save hers, they have their arguments and disagreements but he taught her to be an investigator and not a killer like a father that teaches his daughter from right to wrong.

McGee sweet McGee who did not judge her as harshly as the rest of the team, he was upset when he saw her sitting in Kate's desk but he would stick up for her and she would for him especially when it came to Tony's jokes.

Then there was Tony, ah Tony! Good old Tony... They argued, they flirted, and they saw each other naked... She smiled at the memory when she went undercover as a married agent 'my little hairy butt' she had given that nick name... Then there was that jealously they had for each other always thinking whoever they ended up with either of them the other person would find a fault and then they again argued.

She sighed, that was how she ended up in this mess because Tony cared for her too much and was protecting her. She realises that now, but she left it too late. She had chosen her father over Tony, forcing Gibbs to choose between them, she secretly hoped that he would have chosen her and she would have been free from her father strong hold. But he did not and she did not blame him, she knew that he had found out about hiding vital evidence from him from the team. She deserved to be here, she deserved everything she gets. No one will rescue her, else she would have been free by now. She let the tears rolled down, she was going to die and no one would know, she had no one to blame except for herself.

Her body tensed as the door creaked opened; Hearing the familiar footsteps. She tried to move herself further into the wall but could not. She saw him stop a few feet away. "Get up..." He gave her a kick on her side. "I said get up." She blocked her pain out and clutching her side, did what she was told, she lean back against the wall to help her with her balance. "Strip..." He commanded. She looked at him not moving a muscle. "I said strip... now." Ziva still did not move a muscle, Saleem went in her face. "If you do not strip, I will strip your clothes off you and it will not be pretty." A lone tear ran down her cheek, she flinched as she felt his thumb wipe the tear and he cupped her chin with his free hand move it down her body, caressing her breast with his thumb circling her nipple releasing her chin his other hand joined in, caressing the other breast. He could feel her trembling underneath and tense up when his right hand went lower down and he started to rub. The tears had rolled down she couldn't make them stop and she saw how much he was enjoying it all. "Don't..." His smile got even bigger he had found a trigger should have done this sooner but he would not have so much fun. "You going to tell me what I want to know?" She should, she knows she should but she made a promise... "I do not know anything."

"I hoped you would have said that... Now strip." She couldn't do it her hands were shaking and again she saw that sick smile on his face he knew that he had her at his mercy. "You should have strip I will not be gentle." She looked at him the tears did not stop. "I know."

"Good." He brought her down by sweeping her feet from under her, she cried out on impact. He roughly removed her clothes tearing off her bra then her knickers he was top of her, holding her arms above her head tying her wrists with his neckchief. "You try anything and I will make sure that I won't be the only one." She nodded and he smiled, she was powerless. She is doing this for them, putting up with all this vile treatment for them. Saleem with his left hand held her wrists still with the help of her co-operation. With his right hand he started off gently knowing that she couldn't help her body reaction when he touched her pleasure spots, her skin smooth; without the harsh, ugly bruises that covered the majority of her body, her body would be flawless.

Like with her body's reactions he couldn't control his own urges he freed himself and spread her legs wide, he licked, bite and slapped her. "The body is amazing don't you think? You mind shuts off what I am doing to you, but you body when hit in the right spots releases the pleasure as well as pain..." His right hand moved south, his index finger and middle finger found what he was looking for to prove his point. "...See? Your body can not control what you mind tries to blocks out." He rubbed again gently and her back arched in response but the tears told the truth. "I think you are more then ready..." As those words escaped his mouth, Ziva began to panic and found the strength to fight back, but to no joy she was much weaker then normal. "No please..." That was it! He had got her to beg. "NCIS?" She shook her head. He smiled; that sickly smile, as he took the plunge. That sick smile of his never leaving his face. "You can scream as loud as you want." He whispered into her ear as he thrust away, true to his word he was not gentle...

He looked down at the broken body, he humiliated her by emptying his seeds on her then by pissing on her, he broken her spirit by saying she was damage and no one would want her now, telling her that his seed would not be spent in her as she was worthless, pathetic and that she would be dumped like rubbish on the street, as she was nothing more then a Jewish whore.

He spat at her and gave her another kick angry that she did not once cried or screamed. He called out to his guards and asked them to bring the equipment with them. Ziva lay motionless, her fighting spirit gone. She was still alive but her soul was not. Her back ached and she knew it was red raw and she felt the burning on her skin. They should just kill her now, but she knows that she will not have easy ending.

She heard the footsteps approaching and the clanging and banging of objects being moved about, she felt grubby hands lifting her and dropping her roughly on a wooden chair, she didn't miss the way the hands pawn at her breast and at the rest of her body she tune out a long time ago going to the safe place in her head where at a time no one would dare hurt her.

She was brought back to attention when she gave a little hiss in pain as she felt her hands tied tightly behind her back. Her eyes opened wide when she felt the metal teeth of the crocodile clips that were clamped to her nipples and down south to her inner lips. With all the strength that she could master she turned her head and saw the leads were attach to a device of some sort. _'Oh my god...'_ Ziva thought to herself when realised on what they are going to do to her next. _'They are going to shock me.'_ She caught a look at Saleem's face, his anger had turned into that vile smile again. This time he will get what he wanted, hear the sound that would be music to his ears and hopefully answers that he has been seeking since day one.

Her tears were flowing, her skin bruised, her soul dead, her body broken and her fighting spirit extinct. But never once did she let out that scream. She looked at Saleem dead in his eyes and saw briefly that smile dropped, perhaps he knew when his own death came she will make him suffer. He broke the stare off first giving the nod to his guard to turn on the device. With the turn of the switch the device came to life and looked more alive then what she is right now.

For them... She took every punch, slap, kick and lashings without complaining.

For them... She will tolerate the beatings and would not fight back.

For them... She will protect her family by keeping quiet.

For them... She will not give that bastard Saleem the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

For them... She will die, knowing that they will be safe once she was gone.

She will fight through the pain for them.

She saw the guard press the button on Saleem's nod, she will not scream...

This time she could not hold it in and his vile smile had returned.

* * *

><p>Ziva woke up with a start, her forehead was hot and clamming she forgot where she was and started to panic, fighting off whoever was touching her.<p>

It took Aminah a few minutes to calm her down. "Z! Z! Z!..." She slapped Ziva hard in the face. "Calm down it is I...Aminah! You friend! Remember?" Ziva put her hand to her cheek and looked at her friend, everything was coming back to her now. "What happened? Where are we?"

"You were telling me, that you had till dawn tomorrow to rescue your friend. As for the where we are we at your former boss' home. You fell asleep during midsentence. So I let you sleep. Everything alright?"

"Yes, you let me fall asleep?"

"It looked like you needed it. So I let you." Ziva got up and made her way up the stairs. "Ziva?"

"We have to go we wasted enough time already. Let's go"

"It was only an hour, Ziva what's wrong? Ziva!" Aminah stopped Ziva by grabbing her by the arm, she ducked as she saw Ziva's fist heading towards her. Aminah released Ziva and held her hands up. "Sorry."

"Must have been some dream." Aminah looked at Ziva with concern. "It was not a dream but a nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?" Aminah asked as they exited the house. "It's over."

"How did it end?" Both women looked at each other, Ziva playing with her fingers and biting the inside of her mouth. "I have to get McGee now! I do not want to lose him." She opened the passenger side door. "Ziva..." Ziva lost her temper and slammed the door. "Look... I had a nightmare, lost my barring for awhile it is over. We need to get to McGee so either you drive me now or I will beat the directions out of you." Aminah saw the look on her face; it was a look that she saw once and will never forget it. It was the look of a monster. "Okay, I take you."

"Thank you..." They got inside the pick up and started to head off to save McGee. "I hope you have a plan."

"Not really but I not going wait and have him tortured. He will not survive it." Aminah glanced at Ziva and from that statement she didn't need to know what Ziva's nightmare was about, so she put the petal to the metal hoping that they weren't too late.

**TBC...**


	9. Half Empty or Half Full?

I going to start this of by apologising for this chapter... I'm sorry I'm so so so very sorry! You will be forgiven for not reviewing this chapter! Once again sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Glass Half Full or Half Empty?<strong>

Tony was still busy taking photos. He had many offers for help from the other agents, but he felt that they would get in the way or be too nosey and ask too many questions. He also knew if one piece of evidence was overlooked no matter how small he will rip their heads off to kiss their own asses. No, it was indeed better for him to work alone. If anything was overlooked then he will only have himself to blame.

Studying the room once more he sighed, the flat was indeed spotless. Besides the obvious signs of McGee writing another novel there was no other mess, no sign of struggle, nothing. He sat on the nearby wooden chair and took his NCIS baseball cap off. He was starting to feel the strain and his neck was starting to stiffen. He sighed; if he can't find anything besides the blood drop on the carpet then maybe he's lucky enough to get something from the outside. "Hang in there probie."

* * *

><p>Back to the abandon building; McGee was tired and wary he no longer cared how long time went by, it was only the hope and the confidence that he will be found by his peers that kept him going…just. Alleyah looked at him. She smiled and poured herself a glass of water, walking over to him she, put the glass on the table.<p>

It was a hot day and seeing the cool water and hearing the ice crack as Alleyah dropped them in made Tim realised just how parched his throat was, oh how he wanted a slip of that drink.

As she watched McGee staring at the glass, she purposely drank the water leaving the water half way.

McGee looked into her eyes and finally saw it, saw the similarities between her and Aminah. "Kate and Goldie… I should have known."

"Repeat I do not follow."

"Kate Hudson and Goldie Hawn. Mother and daughter… Aminah is your daughter."

Alleyah smiled. "You figured it out. I'm impressed. It is a pity we are nothing a like. She wants to save the world, likes to watch a seed grow into a flower, while I want to destroy it! Watch the flower wither and die. We have different views, different beliefs."

"Why Ziva?"

"This has really nothing to do with her or even my daughter. It comes down to Director David and his blood on my hands. To have the Director of MOSSAD's daughter here; is an honour. But… I need information, information only she can tell me. "

"You will not break her."

"I know that, but that's where you come in. Doing the same damage as Salaam did to her, she will rather have died than to reveal anything. She's loyal that way. But taking someone that she considers family, well she will do anything. It is really textbook, go for the easy target and they will come. Believe me it does not get a much easier target then you."

"I see…"

Alleyah again smile. "Do not take it too heart I am sure you have your strengths. You like riddles?"

McGee didn't answer not really understanding what she was getting at. He saw her glance at the glass with the water at half level.

"Are you a half full or half empty person?"

"Neither, I see the glass for what it is"

"And what is that?"

"It's both. I was never good at debates as I always see both sides of the story. We have, to have balance so that we know what is right and wrong."

"So you saying you can see my side of the story."

"No, I can see that you are truly evil. The last time I went to LA I met a guy called Nate. He's a psychologist and taught me a bit on how to read the human body. What I get from your body language, the way you sit, the way you hold that glass. You what power, you live for it. You picture yourself as the glass…" Alleyah listen carefully wondering where he was going with this. "…You see the glass moulds the water into the shape of whatever shape the glass is. It holds it, just like your hold on people. Once the water is finish you can replace it with more water. Just like you use people to get what you want, once you don't need them anymore you get rid of them, killed them off then you replace them. But there will come a day when the glass is full and will tip over, having the water run free and wild, while the glass is smashed, defeated, broken… then finally replaced."

Alleyah smirked arrogantly and unfazed. "You forgetting one thing my friend."

"What is that?"

"The water dries up. But, the glass is still there, in a thousand pieces maybe but it's still there. No one cares about the spillage or remembers it. The broken glass can leave its mark by cutting the skin and draw blood. Yes they can replace the glass, but the mark will still be there. I know one day I will die by someone else's hands. But like a scar on human flesh I will still be remembered. Still be feared. They can replace me, but my picture will still hang on the wall, they will still shout my name… Who will remember you? What have you done to leave your mark in the world?"

"You use people, you hurt and maim them, kill them; for what? Just so you can become a martyr? "

"Has it not always been about that?" Aminah then lit up a cigarette, inhaling the toxins. The room was so quiet you only heard the sound of the cigarette burning away. She exhaled and watched as the smoke formed a small circle, only to expand and finally breaking off and dancing into thin air. She watched as McGee realised how evil if not mad she truly is.

* * *

><p>Tony was now outside the building, a sigh was let out. It was harder to collect any evidence then it was to collect it from the inside. He looked at the ground and saw cigarettes butts too damage to be of any use. He turn and looked at the intercom, realising there come be partial fingerprints but knowing that there was again a risk of being useless as thousands of fingerprints were on there one on top of the other, plus a possibility that it was cleaned daily. It was better then nothing at least he could say that he tried.<p>

Once taking the samples he looked at the ground and saw skid marks, Abbey might get something out of the prints, at least match it to the make of the vehicle used. He followed the marks, taking photos as he went along hoping that it led to something more.

Exiting the premises of McGee's building he saw the marks had stopped but looked upwards and smile. His inner strength had returned to him as he saw the CCTV cameras he will have to track down the CCTV cameras in the area and god knows how many hours will go into watching the footage captured but it a start and most importantly hope had been restored in finding McGee…Alive.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>Again sorry about this chapter! I know what you guys are thinking! First a story about a coin, then shit in the wind and now a glass... Very very sorry!<p>

Next Chapter will be the legand of the jacket potato with chesse and beans! :)


	10. Answers that I seek

**Chapter 8**

As they were zipping through the traffic with high speed, the only thing in Ziva's mind at the moment is to save McGee. The tension inside the car was rife, not one word was spoken between the two friends since leaving Gibbs' house. Until now…

"You still owe me answers. Did you know that they found Sara's body in LA?" Seeing Aminah gripping the steering wheel till her knuckles went white. Ziva knew that she knew. But still kept quiet, so Ziva did what was required and that was to grab hold on to the steering wheel and force the truck over to the curb. Narrowly missing passing cars, she heard the beeps and the curses as the truck had stopped in the middle of the road. But she didn't care she needed answers and she wanted them now!

"Are you crazy Z? You could have killed us! What is the matter with you?"

"I want answers, I want them now!" Ziva demanded. Aminah sighed. Ziva deserved answers and now if they were to go any further she will have to answer her questions. "I do not think the middle of the road is the best place for them." Ziva gave her own version of the stare. "But seeing as you insist I answer you questions."

"I now know that you are not going to kill me, or to set me up. Why not just tell me? Why did they kill Sara? What is your mother after?"

"Sara was killed because like you, she turned her back on MOSSAD." Aminah; turned to face Ziva, seeing her reaction and thinking of the worst. "No, it was defiantly my mother's work." Ziva sighed with relief. "It's Sara own fault that she got herself killed. She let herself slip and the consequences of that lead her to her death."

"She was our friend. How can you say that?"

"Because Ziva. You! Would have ended up like Sara days ago. Your instincts are slipping if they were still strong as in your MOSSAD days. You would have known that I have been following you since day one. Sara was not a planned kill but a warning to you."

"A warning to me? What kind of warning?"

"It's a warning for you to watch your back! That the original plan has changed, resulting in the kidnapping of your friend instead of you. You had made a lot of enemies, a whole world of them. My mother is just the start of them." Ziva listen intently taking everything that was being said in.

"She wants your father dead! There are things in life that as their kids we are paying the price for our parents' actions, their sins. I have always known my mother was crazy mad, even evil, sure it was not a secret that she was working for the 'other' side." Ziva turned to look at the window beginning to realise stopping in the middle of the street was indeed a bad idea, as people were now getting out of their cars. Aminah called out to her, to get attention again. "Ziva, what do you really know about your father?" Ziva stared she had some many questions and now by what Aminah had said. She had so many more, whether or not she will get those answers she might be better in getting hell to freeze over. "You right, we wasted enough time let's get out of here."

Aminah faced the front knowing that she had added on Ziva's worry by including her father in the conversation. Saying nothing more she started the car once again and headed off to the quest to get McGee back.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>This is my first and last time that I am going to do this!<p>

Troll (kudos on original name!) You have mistaken me for someone who actually gives two shits. I really don't care and I'm not going to be taken any action. Leave as many comments as you want!

Give me hits on every time you enter any of my stories. Actually it was because of **YOU! **That I posted this little chapter. So thank you for that.

By the way you got it wrong when you think this has been a successful 'troll thing.' It's actually an **epic fail!** Those that read your 'review' will know why!


	11. I Need Hope

**Chapter 9**

Having spent most of the day chasing the CCTV videos, Dinozzo was spent when he got back to NCIS he almost collapsed on his desk.

Gibbs watched as the only remaining agent that he has left was dropping off to sleep land, Gibbs smiled he did not want to disturbed him, but he must.

"Dinozzo, Dinozzo…" Nothing, so he blew in his ear, making the poor man jump and his place his right hand on his left shoulder, like a school boy. "I pledge allegiance to the Flag of the United States of America...," It took awhile but he finally was aware of his bearings. Gibbs smiled. "Sorry boss...I"

"It's okay. What did you find out?"

"Nothing, much his flat was clean, just got a photo of a blood drop. Dust for finger prints from the intercom…Which might not come to anything… Some photos of skid marks, leading out of the exit and CCTV footage, hours and hours of CCTV footage."

"Okay take them to Abbey." Tony went towards Abbey's lab, but stopped. "Boss? Did you speak to Fornell?" He hoped that if he didn't get anything Gibbs will. His hopes have been dashed when Gibbs shook his head. "No, he heard of her but nothing, besides the name she does not exist." Tony was downcast he needed these footage to show something, anything so that they can at least have some sort of plan on where to start. "Come on lets take this down to Abbey." Like a father comforting a son. Gibbs put his arm around Tony and they both went to Abbey's lab.

* * *

><p>McGee watched Alleyah carefully taking note how times she had checked her watch. Her manner was calm, she went to her men whispering something to each of their ears, his eyes following them as they move about, exiting the room and seeing them spilt into different directions. She had stopped a young man who couldn't be any more then just a kid to stand for a while then whispered something to him before sending him off. She looked at McGee's direction. "What's going on?" He asked, Alleyah just smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Reaching to Abbey's lab Tony handed her all the evidence that he received from the crime scene, whilst Gibbs handed her a super caffeine Caf-Pow drink. "Thanks Gibbs! Is this everything?" Both Gibbs and Tony noted that she wasn't her happy self, they both gave her a much needed hug, and she didn't need to thank them as a brief smile returned. "Okay, let's see what we have." Taking the photos of the skid marks, she scan them in and waited… They watch as the images went by quickly but nothing picked up and showed an inconclusive message flashed on the screen. "Wait a minute. How can that be possible? I thought that all makes of tyres were on our system?"<p>

"They are…It's just that the tyres have been…" Abbey replied. "…jigsawed." Gibbs finished her sentence. "Jigsawed? Is that even a word?"

"What it means is, they get different kinds of tyres cut them and mix the patterns up, hence an inconclusive result."

"Is that even possible?" Tony said. "Anything is possible if you know what you are doing. And these guys know what they are doing. Most likely they have done it themselves."

"Okay so the tyre marks are out of the picture. Here are the samples of fingerprints that I got." Abbey scan the prints but nothing showed up except a few that had petty records nothing too extreme."Nothing…" It didn't look good and their spirits took a nose dive. "Lastly here…" Tony handed her the footages, all three of them hoping to get something, anything. Putting the first of many, they mentally cross their fingers, besides Abbey who did actually crossed her fingers. They watched the footage as it played on screen.

* * *

><p>"So, you were there at the first crime scene, I knew it." Ziva broke the silence. "You thought you were going mad?"<p>

"I guess." Ziva had been quiet since Aminah revealed that her mother was only the first in line to seek revenge. "Z we all have enemies true you have the world full of them." Aminah tried to make a joke out of it, but seemly failing. "I am finally happy Mina, finally found a home that I truly belong and besides you, a family that would go to the ends of the earth to protect me." Ziva looked down at her fingers realised that she does indeed play with them a lot. "This time, it is my turn to rescue my family."

"I understand that, I really do…" Aminah stopped herself from sounding to preachy as they were nearing the building that held McGee in. "…We are nearly there…" No more words were said between the two women.

* * *

><p>In the lab both Abbey and Tony were dropping off, they have only been watching the videos for an hour or so but it felt like days. And still nothing. "I can not believe this. There is no vehicle that stands out. No one speeding, nothing out of character. Who are we dealing with here?" Abbey was now getting worked as she felt like a failure. A challenge she can accept but this, this is something else. This is more than a challenge, this is smart and on another level. "Whoever these people are. Know exactly what they are doing."<p>

"So what do we do now?" Tony asked as both he and Abbey looked for guidance in Gibbs who himself looked like he was at a lost on what their step will. "I guess we have to wait."

"For what?"

"For either Tim or Ziva to give us a call." Gibbs answered Abbey. "What happens if neither of them can't. What then?" Asked Tony.

Gibbs this time had no answer for him. A silence had surrounded the lab. "NO! I am NOT! Going to stand around here and do nothing. You guys can give up but I'm not going to, if I have to go through this evidence again I will… I can not stand…" Gibbs seeing Abbey breaking he gave her a hug and gently shushed her. Embracing the fatherly hug she was beginning to calm herself down. "I'm sorry Gibbs, but I need to believe that they are both alive. I need to have hope that we will find them both."

"I know, Abbey…" Gibbs replied as he rocked her back and forth. "Me too Abbey…" He kissed her head. "… Me too."

* * *

><p>Apart from himself, Aminah and two others. He wondered where the rest went to. Sensing his curiosity, Alleyah answered him. "You do not need to worry yourself. We are just getting ready. Even though I have given till tomorrow at the rise of the sun. They are predictable and would be here very shortly. I am just making sure that we are ready…" Alleyah smiled when she saw the lad come back with two red jerry cans. The lad went over to stand by Alleyah's side and placed them down, he too smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Looking at the building, Aminah stop the car and turned to Ziva. "This is it Z, You sure you want to this on your own?"<p>

"I have too, I must."

"I understand… I think your crazy but I understand. Here…" Aminah popped the glove compartment and took out a few weapons. "Well I still hate guns, but you on the other hand can never have too little." As see saw the look Ziva had given her. Ziva smiled and got out of the car.

"Wait." Aminah too got out of the car. "Do I not get a hug? For old times sake?" Ziva looked at her suspiciously, but went with it, so they hugged.

Breaking the hug, no words were said, Ziva smiled and turned towards the building and starting to walk without looking back.

Aminah went back in the car and did a U turn driving a safe distance away. She took out the Ziva's mobile and began to dial the that she was looking for. "Like I said. You crazy to do this on your own."

Hearing the phone ring Abbey, Gibbs and Tony all looked at each other. Seeing the name displayed he answered.

**TBC...**


	12. A Friend In Need is A Friend Indeed

**Chapter 10 A Friend Need is A Friend Indeed**

Ziva went towards the building all around her was eerily calm. 'I can not do this' she had a moments panic, and reached into her pocket where she kept her mobile, only to realised it had gone. 'Mina… You certainly are no assassin, but you are a thief.' She smiled when she realised on who could have took it. Holding her breath and closing her eyes she calm herself down, let her heart carrying a steady beat. Putting two guns at her back pocket she began to walk towards the building.

* * *

><p>"Shalom Agent Gibbs…"<p>

"Who's this why have you got Ziva's phone?"

"It is me Agent Gibbs, Aminah… I am Ziva's friend. "

"Aminah…? As in Aminah Asif…?... I remember, again I ask why have you got Ziva's mobile?"

"Agent Gibbs, I need your help…" Gibbs look at both Dinozzo and Abby seeing the concern and hope. "…I'm listening…"

* * *

><p>As Ziva was entering the building, she looked around seeing it was empty, walking pass the pillars with caution she took both guns out from her back and carried on walking, she stopped as she saw a movement. "I can see you! Get out!" The figure stayed in the shadow no further movement. "I said GET OUT!" The figure had finally came out of the shadow and put his hands up and she was walking nearer to him, she had a sudden click in her ear. It made her jumped slightly, she slowly turned and two more men with their guns pointing at her. "I should have known it was not going to be this easy."<p>

"Move." Command one of the men and move his gun slightly to the direction for her to walk. Putting her arms down her side she began to walk. "Your guns please…" Ziva handed him both her guns. "All of them." Ziva stopped and handed everything that she had on her then put her hands up as she walked.

Alleyah stood patiently but her eyes lit up when she saw Ziva walked in. "Ah! If it is not the little star of _David_."

"MCGEE!" Ziva saw the state McGee was in bloodied, battered and withdrawn. She was about to run up to him when again all the guns were pointing to her. "If I were you daughter of Eli, I would suggest to stay where you are. My men have… How you say itchy fingers."

"You mean twitching fingers…" Ziva smiled having at last; get a chance to say that to someone else instead of being said to her. "Cute…"

"Are you okay McGee?" Ziva asked concern as she saw the ugly bruising on his face. "I'm ok considering."

"Keep in there…" Ziva smiled she turned back to Alleyah her manner all serious all threatening. "Here I am. You promise to let him go."

"I could… But after you tell me one thing."

"That is…"

"The destination of your father whereabouts."

"What? You are doing all this so that you can find where my father is?"

"Your father is behind some very serious crimes I mean we get the blame for what happened on 11th of September. MOSSAD had something to do with it."

"That happened before my father was even deputy of MOSSAD, all of that is just theories and speculation. You have no prove."

"The truth, will one day come out, as for the rest of my reasons are based on fact. Your father is responsible for the many deaths of my people."

"People, that killed civilians…My father is no angel, but he is no worse then you. I know what you done and what you are capable of doing." Alleyah smiled not one of losing the last word. "You look well, for someone who was prisoner in Somalia."

"How..?"

"He was one of my men along with the rest who by the way, were brothers to them…" Ziva turned her head and could see the eyes of fire in each of the men. Alleyah walked up to Ziva and a prevented smile spread across her face and she looked at Ziva up and down. She began to rub Ziva's body the way that Saleem did. "You really healed well…Was this how he touch you? I bet he did more then that? Am I right..? " Ziva could feel the tears building up, remembering everything, she for the moment froze. Alleyah moved closer to Ziva and whispered in her ear. "…Did you enjoy it? Something tells me that you loved it…" Ziva for the moment forgot the guns pointing at her head. Spat in Alleyah face and pushed her back. She went to do at lot more but was kept back, her arms being force right at her back, which made her even more aggressive. Alleyah walked back up to her wiped the spit off her face grabbed her hair and threw in a hard punch to her stomach, she dropped to her knees only to be picked up and have Alleyah punch her hard again. Once again she was picked up, wincing in pain. Ziva as she fought through the pain she locked eyes with Alleyah. "Bitch..!" She cried out. "…You knew?"

"You will be shocked on what I know! I also know why he wanted to kill Saleem…" Her smiled grew wider. "..You think he sent you there to disband a terrorist cell? You are wrong. You were sent there to seek revenge on Saleem who had killed one of your own. Your father is a bastard that set you up. He was willingly to sacrifice you; His daughter, his flesh and blood … for what? To revenge another man's death, that he probably did not know his first name. What father would do that? You still what to protect him?" Alleyah studied her and could Ziva's eyes fighting the tears.

"He is my father. Bedsides my relationship with him is no different to yours and Aminah."

"That is different."

"How? How is that different?"

"I rather have her die by my hands then my enemies. So tell me Ziva, tell me where I can find your father." Ziva shock her head. Alleyah gave a nod and one of her men moved from the back to the front. She had one man holding both her arms, another with a gun to her head and one in front of her, seeing the nod the guy in front threw a punch in her stomach. She repeated her request. "Tell where your father is."

"Never…" Again she gave the nod and again the man in front threw a punch. "Stop it!" McGee cried out. Alleyah turned to McGee. "If I were you I will be quiet." She nodded to the lad next to him and he pistol whip him.

"See? If you do not tell me where you father is it will get worse for him. "

"I can not." Ziva gasped as she was again punched in the stomach. "You want to play that game? That is fine with me." She nodded to the lad, who nodded back and grabbed both jerry cans and headed towards McGee. He unscrew both lids and waited. "Wait…Just wait…Please… Don't…" Ziva pleaded.

"Where is your father?"

"I do not know." Yet again she received a punch this time it was a blow to her face another to her mouth making her lip bleed. "I DO NOT KNOW!"

"Okay, maybe a little bit more persuasion is needed here. Omar if you please." The young boy named Omar nodded and poured the liquid over McGee's head. "No…no… no…wait…wait… McGee!"

"Ziva…Ziva…" McGee cried out shaking his head and trying his best to move out the way but couldn't even move. Omar poured the other jerry can on him. "I don't want to die Ziva…Ziva…tell her please."

"I can not… I do not know where he is. Alleyah stop this I beg you." Ziva could feel the tears running down her face. "If you want me down on my knees…Here…" Ignoring all the pain she got down on her knees and begged some more. "It does not have to be like this…Please let McGee go…I'm begging you."

Alleyah smirked. "All you have to do to stop all of this is… Tell me where your father is."

"I do not KNOW!..."

"ZIVA! TELL HER! ZIVA! Damn it… just tell her please… I do not want to die." Tears began pouring down his face he looked at Ziva as her face mirrored his own tears pouring down like the rain. "McGee… I…"

"You see McGee… Like I told you before she is a cold blooded killer that does not care. I mean if someone can kill their own brother…" McGee looked at Ziva, Ziva looked at Alleyah, looked back at McGee but could not hold his gaze. "Ziva?" It sound more of a beg than a demand. "McGee… I am…I am…" McGee looked at Ziva a for a moment he felt hate, towards her and he did not reply back. "Very well…Omar…Do the honours."

Omar nodded and lit the match he smiled as he let it drop. Seeing it drop like slow motion Ziva cried out calling out his name. "MCGEE!" She was trying her hardest to fight off the tight grip that they have on her as well as holding her down. "ZIVA!" McGee heart racing, life flashing before him…

…The lit match landed on his lap…

* * *

><p>"Agent Gibbs I know where Ziva is… She needs your help, I be here with my own team, but it has to be just your team. If there are to many people, a lot of lives will be lost…"<p>

"Give me the address and I will be there…"

"Agent Gibbs…"

"Yes?"

"Hurry…"

"I will what's the address?" After hanging up on Gibbs Aminah dial some more numbers. "Dinozzo!"

"Yes boss!"

"Grab your gear we getting Ziva and McGee back."

"Yes boss!"

"You going to get them both back?" Abby said her smile grew and her hope restored. Gibbs went back and kissed her on top of her head. "We are getting them both back."

* * *

><p>McGee closed his eyes tightly waiting for the flames to burn his skin and flesh off, waiting for the unbearable pain that was to come, waiting to burn alive. Ziva tried to turn her head, but her captors held her head still to force her to watch. The room was filled with silence, until only the sound of a hiss made the room come alive. McGee opened his eyes, cried with relief. "Hey look!" Omar shout out and point to the floor. "The American pissed himself…" As all the men and Alleyah looked on the floor and laughed as their indeed saw a golden puddle. Ziva was relief but as she also saw the floor her heart ached. "McGee…" She whispered. McGee dropped his head in shamed avoiding all contact and drowning out the laughter and insults.<p>

* * *

><p>Reaching the destination Gibbs and Dinozzo stopped the car and meet up with Aminah with her team. "Who exactly are you Aminah Asif?"<p>

"I explain once we get your agent and Ziva back."

"Okay…who have you got here?" Gibbs looked at the two women beside her. "This is Alex and this is…" Aminah got cut off as a gun shot was fired narrowly missing them. "We have to hurry… You go at the top, you will hopefully find you agent there. We get the underground."

"Why?" Dinozzo questioned her, not really trusting her.

"Does it matter? They have spotted us… Go!"

"I don't take orders…" Another gun shot was fired and Tony was by Gibbs side. "We are doing what she says Dinozzo"

"Yes boss." Both Gibbs and Dinozzo ducked down and starting to make their way to the building. "Agent Gibbs…Be careful… My mother has information on you too." Gibbs nodded and went towards the building.

* * *

><p>"Shit they have arrive, faster then I have expected. Grab the Jew, leave him here." Alleyah help dragged Ziva downstairs and head towards the underground. "She ordered two of her men to stay on the ground floor. She, Omid and the other guy ran for the lives to try and escape.<p>

McGee hearing shots, was struggling to free himself from his bounds, again his heart racing and again he felt like he was losing control of himself. He held his breath as he suddenly the shooting stop and he saw the shadow moving nearer to the room. The shadow on the door's frame a no mistaking a silhouette of a gun. Shutting his eyes and prepared for the hot metal to go through his skull, and image of Kate popped into his mind.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and began to fight with whoever it belongs to. "McGee…Hey McGee relax it's us."

"Tony? Boss?" McGee settle as he saw who was in the room with him and cried with relief. "Hang in there you are safe."

"Tony…" McGee whispered. "Yeah…" McGee wanted him to get closer so Gibbs would not be able to hear because of the shame he felt. "I…I.. wet myself." Tony looked down and caught on McGee had been through a lot and right now could not handle any more ridicule. "It's okay Tim…It's just me and Gibbs…Let's get you out of here." No wise cracks, no making fun of him now or when he gets back. Tony and Gibbs got him free and lend him out. "Where's Ziva?" Gibbs asked. "I'm sorry boss I …"

"It's okay… Where is she?"

"I heard that they will take her to the ground floor."

"Okay we take you home…" McGee suddenly stopped. "Tim?" Gibbs questioned. "I…I…"

"Okay we take you to mine. Let's get Duck to check you out."

"What about Ziva?"

"She will be okay."

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Omar stay back just in case they come down, shoot them when you soon as you see them." Omar nodded and stood back having just Alleyah and her last man holding Ziva up and forcing her to walk. "You will not get away."<p>

"Will you please shut up!" She nodded to her comrade to drop her on the floor and him to back off. "This could have gone smoothly but you…" She gave a kick to her stomach, she gave Ziva a chance to push herself up. Only for her to receive another hard kick seeing Ziva go down again she was going in for one more kick, when Ziva with her last bit of strength grabbed her foot and forced down on her ass. Seeing his boss on the ground he went towards Ziva and pulled his arm back drawing a fist, before a thud was heard and he fell on the ground. Ziva seeing on who put the bullet in the guy's chest she smiled and carried on fighting with Alleyah. Aminah dropped the gun on the floor and ran to pull Ziva back and held her as she winced once again in pain. "Let us get you out of here."

"McGee?"

"He is safe! Your boss and Dinono have him."

"Good…Since when did you…"

"To save you, like I said I be by you side when you need me."

"Thank you." They began to walk off but not before Ziva delivering a last kick. Alleyah lay on the ground for a few seconds, before getting up and clicking her gun, pulling the trigger she purposely hit Ziva on her shoulder but because of her fast reflexes she just managed to have the bullet gaze her. "You are coming with me. Or the next one will be in your knee." Both Aminah and Ziva stopped still on the spot, Ziva holding on her shoulder. "Mother it's over. Put the gun down."

"Do not make me shoot you daughter."

"Mother…" Alleyah pointed the gun towards Ziva, sensing that she was going to lose either way she cursed and pulled the trigger again. "FUCK IT!"

The shot rang out and hit a target, but not the target that it was intended. " 'MINA….!"

"Daughter…" Alleyah looked down at her fallen daughter then back at Ziva with rage. "This is not over Jew, this is all your fault. I will see you soon." Not having enough strength to chase her Ziva dropped on the floor, seeing her friend alive but withering in pain and calling out her name.

* * *

><p><strong>This is where we are now in the present…<strong>

Ziva hearing her friend's cries tried to stop the bleeding. Seeing the young lad known only as Omar dead and blood coming out of his wound, she looked up at who shot him.

Hearing the greeting this stranger before had said. She studied her, a stranger that she had not met but had the feeling she knew her for a lifetime.

Taking in all her features in, the tan skin and hazel eyes and she knew, she knew the stranger standing before her was the ghost that had haunted her grief over a decade ago.

"Tali..." She said out loud again, her eyes watering, the heavy weight in her heart lifted. But before her join can be celebrated she turned to her now alive long lost sister. "I…Why..?"

* * *

><p><strong>Part one finished to be continued in…<strong>

**Rising of the Sun Pt 2**

Family sercerts come out

A death

A love

Friendships strain


End file.
